


I never wanted love

by orphan_account



Category: t@gged
Genre: Angst, M/M, brandon has internalized homophobia, trevor is gay and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’m sorry I could never love you how you deserved.





	I never wanted love

Brandon glanced at the clock that hung on the wall of Sean’s house, 11:24 PM

He groaned and grabbed Sean’s arm, Sean turned and looked at him, “Do you know where Trevor is?” Brandon asked, he promised Rowan he would get Trevor back safe and sober. He knows that Trevor hates when he gets treated like a child now after all he’s been through but Rowan just wants to look out for him, so if Trevor was drunk then Brandon was dead.

Sean shook his head, “I haven’t seen him all night,” Brandon dramatically sighed then moved on, eventually spotting the mop of brown curls, he quickly pushed through the crowd of cross faded teenagers to get to Trevor. Brandon turned Trevor around and immediately felt his heart drop. Trevor could barely open his eyes or stand up without the walls support. He was sober for 3 months and Brandon was never felt guilter. Trevor was doing so well.

“Trev..” Brandon sighed, “Brandon!” Trevor laughed, falling forward against Brandon. “Shit, dude, i cant take you home.” 

“Then take me upstairs,” Trevor smirked, a bright laugh following after. Brandon rolled his eyes and thought, he would just tell Rowan that Trevor slept over at his cause it was too late. “C’mon, lets go.” Brandon said, placing Trevor’s arm around his neck and placing his free arm around Trevor’s waist. Trevor laughed, his feet dragging across the floor. 

Brandon made it outside with Trevor, helping him into the passenger side of Brandon’s car. Brandon got into the drivers side, driving to his house.

Brandon parked his car and carefully got Trevor out, having to physically drag him inside and upstairs. Brandon plopped Trevor down on his bed, Trevor groaned. Brandon grabbed him a glass of water in which Trevor gladly accepted. “How do you feel?” Brandon asked, Trevor laughed, “I’m out of it.”

Brandon sighed, “Get some sleep, bud.” Trevor nodded and rolled on his side, Brandon grabbed a blanket and went to head downstairs, 

“I love you, Brandon.”

Brandon stopped in his tracks, he swallowed the knot in his throat and turned around. “No you don’t.”

Trevor nodded and chuckled, “Yeah i do. I’m so in love with you, man.”

“Shut up, Trevor. You’re drunk.” Brandon snapped. He felt weird hearing Trevor say that, he didn’t want to hear that. He never wants to hear that again.

“I’ve loved you since 9th grade,” Trevor slurred. Brandon felt on edge, he was definitely gonna ignore this in the morning. “Goodnight, Trevor.”

Brandon flicked the light off and closed the door behind him. He stood in the hallway, looking the floor his mind was racing. He hated hearing those words, “i love you” he absolutely hated those words, and hearing them come from Trevor made him fucking despise them.

Last time Trevor was wasted, he and Brandon did something he’ll always regret, it also happens to be the same night Trevor first told Brandon he loves him.

Brandon hated the feeling, he hated how it made him feel somewhat good when Trevor would get wasted and say those three words to Brandon, he also hated how he would always push Trevor away anytime he brought it up.

But most importantly, he hated how he could never say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
